1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin MFP (Multifunction Peripherals), and particularly relates to a scanning module and a printing module arranged on the same plane, and the scanning module and the printing module for sharing a paper-guiding module to scan documents or to print on blank paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of science and technology and the user's demand, modern information products tend to have multi-functional designs, in order to be able to perform multiple functions within the same machine such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals). The overall design reduces the size of a product and improves the user's working efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a lateral, cross-sectional, schematic view of an MFP of the prior art. The MFP of the prior art has a scanning module 20a and a printing module 30a stacked upon each other in a casing 10a thereof. Moreover, the operation function and the related structure of both the scanning module 20a and the printing module 30a are separated from each other. Therefore, there is no any common structure adapted for the scanning module 20a and the printing module 30a in the prior art. Thus, the size of the prior MFP is larger and cannot be reduced.